


Worse things can happen

by Sky_Girls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels like smacking her head against the floor because of course if someone had to find her with her arm stuck in a vending machine at 2 A.M it had to be Bellamy fucking Blake. She’s going to cry. She really is.<br/>Based  on the “mY CHIPS WOULDN’T COME OUT THE     VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND’S STUCK     AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOIG TO CRy” au in this   post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse things can happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I managed to make this angsty but I did. I hope you enjoyiy.   
> Also this is not edited and english is not my first language so if there is any mistake feel free to point it out.

Clarke Griffin has never been one for rushed decisions, impulsiveness it’s not her thing and it has never been. She goes with logic and plan. She always thinks before she acts. That’s why she can’t understand how she ended up in this situation. It’s so stupid, so unlike her, so fucking ridiculous.  _At least no one’s around to see it._ She thinks.

“Well, well, well.” A familiar voice calls. “Look what I’ve found.”

She feels like smacking her head against the floor because of course if someone had to find her with her arm stuck in a vending machine at 2 A.M it had to be Bellamy fucking Blake. She’s going to cry. She really is.

They stare at each other for a few minutes. Bellamy sporting a huge grin which makes her want to kick him.

“Do something.” Clarke exclaims getting tired of the weirdness of it all. “Don’t just stand there like an idiot. Help me to get out of this”

“So you can run away from me and start avoiding me again?” Bellamy asks bitterly.

She sighs, guilt heavy on her chest. She had been avoiding him and she had been running in the opposite direction every time she even saw that mop of dark hair. But what was she supposed to do? Actually talk things out like a normal person would? That’s just ridiculous.

“We need to talk about what happened, Clarke” He says seriously.

“While my arm is stuck in a fucking vending machine?”

“If that is what it takes for you to not run away” He starts, sitting next to her. “Then yes.”

“How about we make a deal?” She tries. “You promise to get me out of here before I lose my arm and I promise to talk to you.”

“We both know you’ll try to escape as soon as you can.” Damn Bellamy and how much he knows her. “So no fucking way”

“There’s nothing to talk about” She says finally. “Nothing happened”

Hurt flashes trough his eyes and she feels instantly horrible about it.

“Sorry to differ, princess.” The hurtful nickname hits her instantly and she gets as far away from him as she can without dislocating her shoulder. “But having sex with your best friend it’s not nothing.”

“It was nothing” She repeats. “We had a one night stand, nothing important.”

“You know perfectly well that’s a lie” Bellamy whispers softly. Clarke refuses to acknowledge it but it’s true. Because you don’t go to your best friend’s apartment after a bad break up with a girl, make him confess his feeling for you and then sleep with him and get to call it nothing. Especially if it’s all your fault.

“What are you doing here anyways?” She asks trying to change the subject. She has a point,though. There’s no actual reason for him to be in her dorm so late at night.

“I came here looking for you.” He whispers and the hurt in his voice stings, again.

“Well, you found me.” Clarke jokes trying to lighten up the mood. Her attempts fails terrible and leaves them sitting in an awkward silence.

“What I don’t understand is why you are doing this.” Bellamy says softly. “You were the one that made me tell you, you are the one who kissed me. I was more than happy never talking about it. And if I was some kind of distraction for what had happened between you and Lexa I would have understood. I’d still understand.”

Anger rises on her chest. Does he really think that lowly of her? After all they been trough? He really believes her capable of doing such thing?

“I would never do that to you.” She whispers angrily. “Never”

“Excuse me for jumping to my own conclusions here.” Bellamy mutters. “It’s not like I had an actual explanation.”

Clarke opens her mouth to say something but immediately shuts it. There nothing she can say. She already royally fucked up everything. There’s nothing else to add. And she still has her arm stuck in a goddamned vending machine in the top of all of her problems.

“We already talked about it. Can you get me out here?” She asks

“We haven’t really talked about anything.” He complains. “You haven’t explained anything. And I’m not leaving without an explanation at least.”

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“I want you to tell me what it meant to you” He insists. “If it wasn’t a distraction then what was it?”

“I told you it was nothing.” Clarke answers.

“Then look me straight in the eyes and tell me so”

She wants to nut she can’t. There’s no way Clarke is going to look to those deep brown eyes and be able to tell him that it meant nothing to her. That she has hasn’t been thinking about him non-stop for the last two weeks. That she hasn’t been dreaming about him and missing him like crazy.

“That’s what I thought.” He says smugly. “Then why are you doing this?”

She stays quiet trying to free herself from the vending machine of hell and refusing to answers his question.

Bellamy sighs and moves to help her, already giving this battle for lost. He’s not going to follow her around like a lost puppy, if she doesn’t want to talk to him then so be it. He’s so done with this shit.

He stands up once she’s free. When he turns around to leave her voice stops him.

“I’m afraid.”

“Of what?” He walks closer to her.

“I’m afraid you’ll leave.” She explains in such a broken voice that makes him want to hold her tight against him, that’s exactly what he does and she hugs him back. “I’m afraid that when this is over you’ll never want to see me again and you’ll just leave”

“I’d never do that.” He whispers, his lips brushing her hair. “Before anything we are friends.”

“But what if you have to leave?” She asks again. “What if you don’t want to but end up leaving anyways, like my father did, like Wells.”

“No one can promise you they won’t leave you. That’s not how life works, and I know it hurts like a bitch but we have to accept it and make the best out of it.”

She steps back still hugging him with a weird look on her face that he can’t quite decipher.

“I guess you are right” She mumbles and then stands on her tip toes and kisses him softly. “We do have to make the best out of it”

And this time he leans towards her lips and kisses her hungrily.

 _Well,_ Clarke thinks _, there are worse things that can come of having your arm stuck in a vending machine._

**Author's Note:**

> you can fin my tumblr on sky-girls.tumblr.com


End file.
